


Hot Mess

by DropTheBeet



Series: Spideypool Bingo [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Filming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, but they aren't in relationships so I aint tagging it, isn't so much pairings as wade being a hoe, there's also Wade being fucked by Death and Logan and Nathan on separate occasions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropTheBeet/pseuds/DropTheBeet
Summary: Peter keeps finding Wade in... Precarious situations.Getting fucked, okay? Because Wade's a fuckin slut and u can fite me on it.We had an actual beta on this one! Thanks Aerographer ur a babe <3





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Spideypool Bingo 2019, my square was Identity Reveal. Ikr? Got away from me.

Cable grunted, shuffling further forward to nudge his cock down Wade's throat where he knelt in front of him. The merc's body jolted as he tried to cough, only for him to nuzzle in further, his tongue fluttering under Nathan's length. 

The man gritted out a curse as Wade's throat clenched and loosened around him before he was fully slotted against the merc's face. Wade's cheeks bunched up even as his mouth failed to manage a smile from where it stretched around Nathan's cock.

Nathan scowled, closing his eyes against the sight of Deadpool's mask, rolled up to his nose, staring up at him. Instead trying to focus on the fever-hot, wet heat around his length as he started to thrust. 

He shoved in harsh and rude, ignoring Wade's gurgling noises as he just took what he needed from the other man. It had been a long time since he'd done anything like this, and he didn't have any reason to try and prove anything, so when his orgasm started creeping up he just let it wash over him, cumming deep in Wade's throat. 

He stepped back, tucking himself back away as the merc gasped for breath. 

Wade's lips tugged back into a grin that was all teeth, his voice rougher from the abuse, "Thanks for the meal, Daddy."

Nathan scowled, "Shut the fuck up, Wade", before teleporting the fuck outta there. 

Above the car park, sat on a roof, Peter sat back with a hand over his mouth and his other palm guiltily pressing hard into his erection as his mind replayed the scene over and over in his head. The memory of the merc's satisfied, fucked-out face branded behind his eyelids making him shove his hand down his pants and jerk off rough and fast.

That was only the first time Peter witnessed Wade's shenanigans. 

**

The next time Peter finds Wade is by complete accident. He'd needed to seek out Wolverine for help with tracking down a perp, only for his super hearing to perk up at some low sounds coming from inside. 

Not thinking too hard about it, he pulled himself up to peek through the window only to freeze at the sight inside. 

Deadpool, splayed out on the floor of the room with a gag firmly held between his teeth as drool drips steadily onto the wood floor. His arms splayed in front of him, ass up as his body jolts beneath the harsh thrusts of Wolverine behind him. 

Peter's face flushed, hands tingling, as his super hearing picked up on the sloppy, wet sounds. The slapping of skin against the leather of Deadpool's suit where they had only tugged it down far enough to gain access to his hole. 

He could hear the blissed out, muffled whines from Wade even around the gag, his focus zeroing in on how Wade's body twitched beneath the onslaught even as Wolverine growled, yanking on the straps of Wade's suit to shove deeper if the muffled yelp from Wade was anything to go by. 

Just as suddenly, the blank white eyes of Deadpool's eyes were fixed on Peter's. Before he could think to unfreeze himself, the merc's mouth was twisting around the gag, his body shuddering as his cum painted the wood flooring, his hands scratching deep into the wood. 

Fuck. 

Peter had never swung so fast to get home, hastily ripping his suit off with trembling fingers. So was Wade dating Cable or Wolverine? Maybe both? Did they know? 

Peter whined as he palmed his cock, shivering at the thought of what the two men must do to the merc if they were aware of each other. How much Wade must enjoy being sandwiched between the two if his earlier reactions were anything to go by. 

Peter shuddered, sweat trickling down his neck, slicking his palm as he gripped a touch too hard, toes curling. 

Fuck, but Wade must be good if he had gotten Cable grunting, making those little noises where usually even pain still left him silent. Maybe the merc with the mouth had another meaning. 

And how well Wade had taken the absolute  _ railing  _ from Wolverine. How much he seemed to enjoy it. 

Peter cursed, unable to stop himself imagining Wade on his knees for Peter. Or bouncing in his lap, taking what he needed. Peter wondered what filth the merc would say. With that, his body tensed, thrusting jerkily into his palm as he came. 

He finally collapsed on his bed, heart rate slowing down. He stared down at his palm, covered in spunk, with sleepy eyes. Just as they started to slip closed, he jolted upright, hands flying to rip at his hair as he realised what he'd just done.

Deadpool, infamous mercenary and unhinged murderer has  _ seen him.  _ He  _ knew  _ that Peter, well, Spider-man, had been watching. 

Peter jolted again as he realised he had also just shoved his cum-soaked hand in his hair. 

He groaned. 

Fucking goddamn it.

**

Before all this, Peter had met Deadpool only a couple of times, in costume, of course. 

Both times Deadpool had loudly announced his admiration for Spider-man and his… Assets. He had flirted outrageously, Peter glad for the mask covering his burning face. 

It had been mortifying, how badly he dealt with the man's flirting. And his well defined muscles, emphasised by the form-hugging leather and spandex. He'd found himself growling, snapping at the other man irritably, who had just laughed and made even more jokes to make Peter feel like an utter fool. 

Peter never could deal with confident people. 

So he felt even more awkward now he'd witnessed the merc being fucked on two separate occasions, and even  _ more  _ like a dirty scumbag over how often he'd masturbated over it. Not that the merc should be able to know about the second point, but it still made Peter feel unbearably guilty. 

So he figured he should go apologise. Not that he'd had any idea where to find the man, but a quick hack into Stark's files on supers gave him a safehouse address. He was only meant to be starting there. Just to apologise.

It was not his fault that when he climbed up (Because he's Spidey, it'd be weird to use the front door) he found Wade tied to his own bedposts, a wad of material shoved between his lips as a woman bounced in his lap. 

He was fully suited up again, but with the angle Peter could see glimpses of his dick disappearing between the woman's legs. Peter felt strangely fascinated at how the scarring must feel rubbing against your insides before a cut off whimper from Wade made his eyes jerk up to where the woman had wrapped her pretty hands around his neck. 

"That's it, such a good boy for me,'' she purred, grip on his neck flexing as she ground her hips down. 

Peter felt his own dick throb as Wade's legs jerked beneath her. Wade chokes, her thighs flexing, hips grinding closer before she finally lets him breathe and a deep groan rattles out the back of his throat. 

She moves up to straddle his head, removing the spit-soaked rag before shoving herself down onto his panting mouth. 

"That's it," she groans, thighs shaking. "Put your mouth to good use for once,  _ fuck. _ "

And then she's shaking apart, gripping Wade's head and grinding him closer as he groans against her. 

Peter barely suppresses his own whimper. How good must the merc's mouth be, to make people cum that fast? Once, with a guy, he can make sense of, almost. But a second time with a woman? 

Before Peter can pull himself from his thoughts the woman's skin melts away, a black cloak swirling across her shoulders. 

Peter gapes as her bony hand caresses Wade's face before she disappears entirely. 

Leaving Peter face to face with the merc, who had a grin rapidly stretching across his face. As Peter jerked in shock, trying to run away,  _ again,  _ the merc's voice tugs him back.

"Baby boy! It's way creepier if you run off after catching the show! Plus I, uh… Could use a little help getting untied." 

Peter bit his lip, screwing his eyes shut and thinking of all the shit life had thrown at him until finally his dick went limp. He cursed lowly while pulling himself back to the window. 

Wade's grin was still in place, hand waving from the awkward position his wrists were tied in. 

Peter lifted the window, trying his best to ignore Wade's scarred dick, going soft and still wet against his leg.

"Fancy seeing you again, baby boy. We really  _ must  _ keep meeting like this." Peter ignored the wiggle of Wade's eyebrows as he crushed the chains of the handcuffs in his palms. He hoped the shaking of his hands weren't noticeable. 

With his hands free, the merc quickly tucked himself away, pulling his mask back in place. "Sorry you had to witness my little brush with Death. At least it was more funtimes and less blood and murder this time round." The merc jumped to his feet, popping his spine. "So what's shakin' bacon? Been seeing you around often lately. You really just lookin' for a show? Coz I know some pretty things that'd be far more fun to watch-"

"No!" Peter hastily cut him off, face  _ scorching  _ beneath the mask. "No! I- I came to apologise for last time. It was an accident, and I was in shock, I guess, but- With Death? Do you mean that was-? I mean it's not my business-" 

Wade hummed, grin still clearly evident through the mask as he squinted in pleasure. "Yeah, lady downstairs popped her clogs so I got a little home visit. A sexy home visit. Doesn't happen often, pretty  _ lucky  _ you happened to be here at the right time."

"It was an accident!" Peter spluttered, holding out his hands, "I swear!"

Wade hummed, stepping into his space as Peter stood rooted to the spot. "You seem tense, baby boy." His voice was a dangerous low rumble, breath skating over Peter's neck as the merc leaned in. He still held that musky heady scent of sex, making Peter's head spin. "I don't mind helping fix that, you'd just owe me a small favour. Nothing illegal. Just a little help… Super to super." 

Peter tried to swallow, throat clicking uselessly as his mouth ran dry. "Like you help the others?"

Wade still wasn't quite touching him, but the heat rolling off him was making sweat prickle across Peter's skin. "Sure. However you want it, baby boy."

Peter longed to close the distance, to touch the strong body mere inches from his own… It had been so long since he'd been intimate… But doing it just for a favour… As an exchange? 

Peter took a step back, managing to keep his voice firm despite every muscle near aching in need at the promise of human contact. 

He held out a hand as the merc cocked his head. "How about we just try being friends first?" 

A smile stretched Deadpool's mask as he took Peter's hand in a firm shake. "Sounds bromantic." 

**

Peter started off by not pushing away the merc when he showed up on his patrols. Gritting his teeth and riding out the embarrassment at the explicit innuendos and jokes thrown his way, the detailed poetic sidebars on his attractiveness making him just want to melt into the floor or push the merc off a building.

But he held it together. It even started to get easier over time. Wade's humour was actually pretty dorky, could verge on witty at times, and often made Peter laugh even after a hard defeat. 

Even better was how much Wade laughed at Peter's lame jokes, full on belly laughs. He even rolled on the floor a few times, creased up. He responded to Peter's banter during fights, gave him something to bounce off. 

It was nice.

More than nice.

Peter found having the merc around was really helping his mental health, he didn't feel so isolated. And he hadn't felt equal enough to other supers to be comfortable discussing his life in the mask. But with Wade… It was hard to explain, but he made it feel like talking about it wasn't a big deal. He expected nothing of Peter, and gleefully accepted anything he had to offer. 

The merc himself hadn't killed anyone in the months since they'd gotten close. He still maimed and grievously injured, sure. But a lot of Avengers and X-Men did just as bad, or worse. 

Peter felt… Proud. 

But he also felt worried. 

It turned out that Wade offered sexual favours to many supers, and the few that took him up on it weren't doing it for both parties to enjoy. They used Deadpool, often tried to ignore it was him they were doing it to, and always  _ always  _ made sure he wouldn't talk. 

Wade had been so blasé when he mentioned it, it made Peter's stomach churn. Not only was he being treated like garbage, but he fully expected it. He seemed to see it as a fair trade for their few team ups. No wonder he accepted anything Peter gave him, he was the only one not looking to use him only to ignore him. 

Under all that unerring humour, Peter often glimpsed the vulnerability lying there. In his mentions of his chronic pain. His lack of self-confidence out of the suit. His mentions of his lack of friends, his loneliness, his constant surprise whenever Peter treated him with kindness. 

So it was natural that Peter worried. He didn't want to be another voice telling the man what to do, which led to him asking-

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Deadpool's mouth hung open, half chewed taco on full display. "Wha-?"

"You're meeting Colossus for one of your… things, right?"

"He's gonna fuck me, ja. Why?"

Peter tried not to flinch as his face heated up further. "Well, you said a few times it's gone badly… I didn't know if maybe… I mean, I can be nearby, maybe? If you want?" 

Wade snorted, waving his hand, "Nah, Colossus is a great big softie, despite all the metal." He paused as he picked out some lettuce from his taco, spinning to face Peter with narrowed eyes. "Unless… You  _ want _ to go?"

"No!" Peter spluttered as Wade shuffled closer, "Well, I mean, I'm not averse, I'm just worried and-"

Wade hummed, the deep rumble vibrating through Peter as the merc obviously looked him up and down. "Okay. Sure. Why don't you come along and keep me safe, big boy? Stay nice and quiet and your corner and watch how I take Colossus' dick? Don't worry, he  _ definitely  _ lives up to the name." 

Peter curled in on himself with a whimper at the image Wade painted, the merc leaning well into his space making his stomach quiver in anticipation. 

"Or," Wade cocked his head, rubbing up the side of Peter's head to murmur in his ear, "Do you want it to be you? I can always cancel on him." A gloved hand squeezed Peter's thigh, "Been waiting for you to take me up on my offer, baby boy. Hoping you would. What would you want me to do?" 

Peter grit his teeth, breath catching as Wade's thumb grazed closer to his pelvis. Every one of his muscles locked in place as Wade abused every one of his goddamn buttons. 

Wade chuckled, the sound sending goosebumps down Peter's spine. "I've seen you still quipping with a broken femur. It just takes a little flirting to break you?"

Peter shook his head, face still burning hot. "Just you."

Wade froze, sitting back out of Peter's space. 

Peter tried not to squirm at the sudden chill, or at the silence settling in. 

He chewed on his lips, shrinking in on himself before Deadpool finally choked out a noise into the quiet.

"Only me? Baby boy… Do you-? Do you… Actually like me?"

Peter frowned back at him. "Well… I mean… Is this a trick question? You were just propositioning me-" 

"Well yeah, your reactions are funny, coz you're some kinda prudey nerd so I thought flirting and sex just broke you. But… Me? Seriously?" 

Peter felt his neck starting to sweat from the blood rushing to his face, "Sorry, I thought you were- But no, teasing. Right, shit, sorry.  _ Fuck  _ I'm stupid." He scrambled to his feet, "I should probably-" 

Wade held up a hand, "Whoa! Don't run away now, baby boy! I'm just a little in shock. Slap me. I need to make sure this is real." 

"What? No, I-"

Wade slapped himself, yelping and jumping to his feet before grabbing Peter's arms. 

"Nope, pretty solid. And damn beautiful arms. Fuck, this is real. Okay." Wade’s head jerked to one side as if listening to something that wasn’t there. “That’s a good point. You feeling ok? Hit your head? Should I call someone?”

“What? No, I-” Peter resolutely ignored the burning of his skin. “Would you seriously think I have a brain injury over me just honestly liking you?”

Wade backed all the way out of his space, Peter doing his best not to lean further towards him. “I mean, you hardly know me. You haven’t seen the butterface this mask hides, and I doubt you’d have whatever... “ He vaguely waved a hand, “This is going on if you’d seen the chewed up and regurgitated dog toy that is my face.”

Peter scowled, “You think I’m that shallow? I like you for  _ you _ , not how you might look. And you haven’t seen my face either! It doesn’t mean you don’t know me better than most people!”

Wade made a choked off noise, “I-? I know you better? Oh God, baby boy.”

Peter’s anger rapidly cooled faster than if a bucket of ice water had been thrown on him. “Wait, you don’t-? Shit. I’ve made this awkward. I just thought with the flirting? But of course, you flirt with everyone… But I thought that meant I at least maybe had a chance. Fuck. Can we forget this happened and go back to before?”

Wade gaped at him as he babbled, finally breaking out into helpless giggles. “He thinks, ohmygod,” Wade gasped, “He’s worried  _ we  _ wouldn’t like  _ him, what the  _ **_fuck_ ** ?” 

Peter fidgeted in place, unsure what this all meant. Way too worried about making this somehow worse to interrupt Wade’s little breakdown. 

Finally Wade’s giggled slowed down as he wiped away an invisible tear from his mask. “Hoo, that was a good one, thanks Webs. I mean, I question your sanity in liking all this,” He flapped a hand at himself, “But I’m more than happy to take advantage of it while it lasts.”

Peter couldn’t stop the wild grin stretching his face as he perked up, “Really?”

Wade muttered lowly to himself, “Fuck, he’s cute.” Before continuing louder, “Of course, what kind of idiot would I be to pass up this opportunity?” He looked to the side with a stern expression for no reason Peter could discern, but he was too busy freaking out. 

Wade had said  _ yes.  _ He was finally- 

Well, what was he?

Peter shoved his arms over his chest to stop the shaking of his hands, “So, where does this leave us? I don’t want to push you too fast, or… ?” 

A small smile quirked across Wade’s lips, making Peter’s heart squeeze uncomfortably tight. “You don’t want to rush me? You’re cute.” He prowled closer, “You must know by now I’m not something sweet or innocent you need to protect, Webs.” Peter couldn’t stop the shiver as Wade pressed close, “I’ll do whatever you want, baby boy. Just name it.”

“I-” Peter cleared his throat at the hoarse croak that managed to squeeze out. “I’d kind of like…” He squeezed his eyes shut. Fuck, he was gonna sound like such a dork if he said that. “What… What would you want, Wade?”

Wade froze, causing Peter to squint open his eyes as the merc hovered in front of his face. 

“What… I want, baby boy?”

Peter darted out his tongue to wet his lips as he nodded jerkily.

“I… Uh, it’s been a hot minute since I’ve been asked.” Wade’s head jerked again as he growled under his breath, “He asked  _ me  _ not  _ you _ .”

Peter’s stomach churned, hoping that with Wade’s experience, if he asked for something Peter didn’t know how to deliver, he’d be happy guiding him through. Burning arousal flared at the thought of Wade’s rough voice whispering filth in his ear, telling him what to do.

“I’m happy with whatever you’ll give me, baby boy.”

Peter frowned a little at that, “That’s a bit of a cop out answer.”

Wade bit his lip, curling slightly away from Peter, who couldn’t resist following this time. “You can tell me. I want to know, Wade.”

Wade leaned further away, Peter following entranced at how the flush spread down to just below his mask in a hypnotising pattern. “I don’t wanna scare you off this early, baby boy.”

Peter blinked, backing up as he realised he was now the one invading Wade’s space. “I won’t be scared  _ away _ . I want to know, Wade.” He bit his lip, “Please?”

He watched as Wade’s mouth fell open in a gasp, his own cock twitching at the sight. He tried his best to ignore the burning embarrassment as he pushed on, “You like when I ask politely?”

A growl pushed out from between Wade’s grit teeth.

“Wade,  _ please  _ tell me?”

Wade’s hands, burning hot even through the leather and spandex, grabbed his waist, pulling him close against the hard muscle of Wade’s chest. Peter tried his best not to shrink away in embarrassment at the noise he made.

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re gonna kill me. Shit, I want  _ everything  _ from you.” His hand’s dug in hard, making Peter breathless. “I wanna choke on your cock so bad. Want to fuck you so hard you feel it through your healing factor. Want to ruin you, baby boy.”

Peter hissed a whine, hands gripping Wade wherever he could reach. He gritted out a curse as Wade shoved a leg between Peter’s thighs, giving him something to grind against. Peter couldn’t help but thrust jerkily, causing Wade to practically purr. 

“That’s it, such a good boy, all for me. Think you can come in your suit for me? Humping my leg like some high school kid on prom night?” Peter whimpered, nodding against Wade’s shoulder. “Fuck, that’s so hot. You feel so good even like this, gonna be thinking about this for  _ months,  _ Webs. Been imagining you for so long. Who can blame me with the skin tight suit and  _ that ass _ ?” Wade grabbed handfuls of Peter’s ask, making him moan loud in surprise as he used the grip to make Peter thrust rougher against the leather. 

His hands scrambled against Wade’s biceps, cock pulsing as only his toes touched the floor. His head was spinning and he couldn’t get quite enough air. “Oh, you like that, baby boy? Like that I’m bigger? Always thought you had a complex about it, but maybe it was a kink?”

Peter moaned again as he nodded.

Wade shuddered beneath him, tugging Peter even closer. “God, you’re so good for me. Such a good boy. Come on and ruin that spandex for me.”

Peter couldn’t help himself as his orgasm ripped through him, hips twitching against Wade as all he could do was gasp. Wade groaned, continuing to grind Peter against him as the wetness grew in his pants. Peter’s head spun at the sound, wanting to hear it again and again. 

Wade set him down gently, continuing to hold him up, but at least his feet were on the ground again. Wade’s mouth twitched up into a grin as he considered Peter, “Fuck, you look good like this.”

Peter swayed on his feet, helpless to his responding lopsided smile. His gaze was drawn to the bulge still straining Wade’s suit. He made a small sound in his throat, “You didn’t finish.”

“Oh no, trust me. I came in my pants as soon as you started making all those sexy noises, baby boy.” The merc shrugged, hands rubbing Peter’s arms. “Just my refractory period is breakneck speed, thanks to the healing factor.”

Peter’s mouth fell into a small “oh”, dick giving a valiant twitch at the idea of how full Wade could pump him on another occasion. “That’s really hot.” 

He bit his lip. He had  _ not  _ intended to say that out loud. Damn Wade and his mind-scrambling sex.

“Glad you think so, baby boy.” Peter’s eyes travelled back up to Wade’s blinding smile. He felt his shoulders relax at the sight.

“Does that mean I can…? I mean... “

Wade cocked his head as Peter stumbled over his words. His hands dropped to his sides, “Sure, you can go whenever you want, sugarlumps.”

Peter jumped forwards, “No! I didn’t mean! I just-! Urgh, I’m so bad at this. Can I suck your dick?”

God, he felt stupid. “Please,” He added on weakly.

Wade let out a high pitched whine. “Fuck, you’re killing me.”

Peter felt his lips quirk up, “You can’t die.”

“Which is lucky! Because you’re killing me!”

Peter laughed, feeling some of the embarrassment dissipate. “So, can I?”

“Is that even a question?  _ Yes _ ! Jesus christ, yes! Take me however you want.”

Peter dropped to his knees, feeling the last of his anxiety leave him at the broken noise that caused in Wade. He looked at all the straps before he looked up at Wade with an awkward smile. “Could you help me out with all this?”

“Fuck, yeah. For sure, sorry.” Wade fumbled with various buckles and clasps, Peter’s attention drawing back to the bulge in front of his face. He could see the moisture collected at the tip, giving credence to Wade’s promise that he had already finished. 

As the man cursed above him at his over-abundance of “Houdini-wear”, Peter leant in and closed his mouth over the damp patch. Wade jerked beneath him, hands flying to Peter’s head. 

“Baby boy,” He wheezed, “What’re you doing?”

Peter dragged his tongue away, the musky taste of Wade settling on his tongue. He glanced up at Wade with a grin, “Got distracted, sorry.”

Wade gaped for a little while before finally huffing out a groan. “I’m gonna need some support, just your mouth on my pants nearly made my legs fall out.”

Peter’s smile grew, unable to stop himself preening a little. He pointed behind him to the industrial aircon unit on the roof, “Could lean against that?”

“Not a lot of grip for when you turn my legs to jelly.”

“Trust me, you’ll be fine.”

Wade squealed in glee, “You gonna web me up?”

Peter snorted, “No,” Wade pouted, “I’ve got limited fluid. But I’ve got a better idea. Come here.”

He stood, tugging Wade to lean against the smooth metal. He knelt back down before patting his shoulders, facing Wade’s crotch. 

“Take a seat.”

Wade hesitated, “I mean, I’m a pretty big boy, Webs. I don’t wanna hurt you-”

“You’ve seen me lift a truck, Wade. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Wade hastily tore his pants down to hook under his erection, struggling to hook one of his utility belts out of the way before throwing it to the floor while Peter laughed. 

Peter smiled fondly up at Wade as the man carefully hooked his legs over Peter’s shoulders. He grabbed him by the ass in a mirror of Wade from earlier, tugging him forward to be fully seated while his torso rested against the aircon unit. He felt the quiver in Wade’s legs at the show of strength, his cock bobbing in Peter’s face. 

“Hold on.” 

Wade’s legs tightened as Peter left one arm to support Wade, the other coming forward to grab his cock.

Now he was so close he could finally study the scarring up close. He traced each of them with his tongue, Wade gasping and wriggling against him, precum dribbling down the side of his shaft. 

Peter pushed the foreskin back, licking at the head while Wade whined and shivered. He pushed it slowly into his mouth, feeling how the scarring rubbed at his lips. He glanced up to see how Wade had shoved a gloved hand in his mouth. 

Peter frowned, pulling back. “Wade, what’re you doing?”

Wade removed the hand, his glove shiny with spit, “What you mean?”

“I like when you talk to me. Why’re you being quiet?”

His cock twitched in Peter’s hand. “You want me to talk?”

“If that’s ok?”

“I won’t shut up, baby boy.”

Peter grinned, “Good.”

Wade wheezed out a breath. “Okay.”

Peter leaned back down to take Wade in his mouth, a gloved hand coming to rest against his head as Wade moaned loud. 

“Ah, fuck, sorry. Feels so good. Didn’t mean to be so loud, just- Fuck! Been dreaming of seeing my cock between your lips, shit that’s so good.”

Wade’s legs flexed as Peter swallowed around him, tongue lapping at anywhere it could reach. 

“God, didn’t know you knew how to do that. Didn’t know you’d want to.” Wade groaned at a particularly hard suck, “Fuck, baby boy. I’m losing my mind. You feel so fucking good.”

Peter gagged, drool leaking down his chin as Wade’s words encouraged him to get a little too enthusiastic. Wade’s groan at the feeling of Peter’s tight throat at his cockhead making Peter try again. Wade’s fingers now digging in hard into his scalp. 

“Spidey! Shit! Can’t- Gonna-” Wade gasped and shuddered, Peter’s mouth flooding with cum. As the last dregs dribbled out, Peter pulled away, spitting the load on the roof. 

Wade whined, legs shivering by Peter’s ears. “I coulda eaten that for you,” Wade rasped, voice still weak. 

Peter flushed, “I’ll try and remember that next time.” 

He unwrapped Wade’s legs, trying to place him back on the ground only to catch the merc as his legs gave out. Peter chuckled, “I thought you were just being dramatic when you said your legs would give out.”

Wade shook his head, nuzzling into Peter, “I’m never dramatic, Webs, how dare you imply that.”

Peter laughed as Wade blew a raspberry on his neck, taking revenge by digging into his ribs. Wade squealed, dancing away on his fully-capable legs. 

Peter raised his eyebrows pointedly. 

Wade huffed, “Healing factor.”

Peter grinned. “Sure.”

**

They’d been caught. 

Of course they had, on a roof, where anyone could have seen. Peter stumbled on the grainy video completely by chance on a porn site while looking for something completely different. The quality was poor, and noone seemed to think it was the real deal, but it was a chance Peter had been stupid to take. 

He was even stupider for how many times he came back to the video, gasping as he came into his hand. 

But as they’d been caught, it meant although Wade had become even  _ more  _ physically affectionate on their patrols, Peter had to resist the urge to just… Give in. 

He wanted to ask Wade back to his, or request an invite to Wade’s, but… He was working up to it, okay? 

It had gotten to the point where Wade’s advances had cooled considerably when Peter decided he needed to do  _ something  _ before the merc got the wrong idea.

"So… uh… Deadpool?"

The merc side eyed him, grunting to show he was listening while digging through the spare ammo on the unconscious perp at his feet.

"I realise I've been a little… Off. Since the other night."

Wade snorted, muttering to himself, "little off."

Peter pushed forward, "I'll explain, I swear, just… Could we maybe go somewhere more private? Maybe mine?"

Wade twitched, rising back to his feet without looking at him. "Probably a bad idea, don't think I could resist looking up the address and accidentally outing your secret identity."

"Oh," Peter rocked a little. It made sense, he was a mercenary at heart. He hadn't really considered-

"You can come to my safehouse nearby." Wade started stalking away, muttering under his breath, "Get this over with."

Peter froze as he watched the merc walking away. Was Wade… About to end this? 

He felt his lungs seize up. 

He had been acting cold. And the merc obviously had so many options. Fuck. Stupid Peter. Stupid stupid stupid.

He forced air into his lungs before swinging after Wade, trying his best to contain his cursing out of himself. 

Wade led them to a clearly boarded up apartment building, climbing the fire escape up to the sixteenth floor. 

Peter took some deep breaths like MJ had taught him all those years ago before ducking into the room after Wade. 

Wade was stood with his arms crossed, waiting unsettlingly still. 

"So? Spit it out, baby boy. What've you been revving up to say for the past couple weeks?" 

"Um," Peter tried his best not to fidget under the intense gaze. "I mean… You seemed to have something important to say too?" 

The mask frowned back at Peter, "Nope, this is your parade, Webs. Now quit avoiding it and just fuckin say it, already." 

Peter's eyes fixed to the floor. "Right. Well… I'm sorry I've been so weird… It's just… What we did, was a… Mistake."

"Alright." Wade's voice twisted from biting to overly jovial, "Then we can forget it. We good, sugartits?"

Peter gaped at him, "What? Just like that?"

Wade nodded, "Yup. Whatever you want." 

"But… I don't- But  _ you're  _ the one who's trying to end… Whatever this is?" 

"What? You just said it was a mistake!" 

"What?" Peter's eyes widened, "Oh! Fuck, no! That wasn't what I- We were in public! We got caught! That's what I meant! I don't want this to end! Unless you want this to end?" 

Wade groaned, bending over himself. "Fuuuuuck, baby boy. Make that fuckin' clearer next time!"

Peter flushed, "Sorry."

Wade glanced up from where he was curled on the floor, the grin evident through the mask. "So we got caught, huh? By who?" 

"I don't know. General public, I think? They got us on video-" 

"What?" Wade squealed in delight, jumping over to Peter, "Why haven't I seen this? Is it hot? Do you have a copy?" 

"I mean, it's on pornhub-" 

"Pedestrian, explains why I haven't seen it. Is it hot though?" Wade's grin widened, "Did you touch yourself while watching it, baby?"

Peter spluttered.

"Don't lie to Daddypool, baby boy."

Peter nodded jerkily, Wade groaning as he started invading Peter's space. He rubbed up against Peter, who couldn't help but arch into the contact. 

Wade's voice was a low rumble that twisted through Peter's guts, "Show me the video, baby." 

He fumbled for his phone, trying not to blush too hard at Wade's chuckle as he opened an incognito tab. He found the video quickly, Wade taking the phone from his trembling fingers. 

" _ Damn  _ baby boy, even in 360p that ass is a fuckin masterpiece." Wade groaned as he watched Peter's head bob in his pixelated lap. "I mean, I've made better quality pornos, but found footage holds a certain charm. Solid 7 outta 5." 

Peter tried his best not to whimper as Wade's other hand travelled down to squeeze his ass distractedly, pulling Peter tight against him. He couldn't help how his erection no doubt dug into Wade's hip, how it twitched at each little noise of interest Wade made. 

Finally Wade turned to him as the video cut off, "You're using this to masturbate?"

Peter's toes curled as he nodded, trying his best to avoid Wade's gaze despite the closeness. 

Wade's voice lowered, "You want something better quality for the old spank bank?" 

Peter's head jerked back to look at him, "Wh- What do you mean?" 

Wade smiled wide, eyes creasing, "Could make your own video? I don't mind. The thought of you using me to cum in your own time is pretty fucking hot." Wade ground against Peter to prove his point, erection a hard line in his pants. 

Peter cursed softly, belly quivering at the idea. "Yes," He hissed, "I'd like that. Please." 

Wade shivered, Peter getting hotter as he remembered how Wade liked it when Peter asked  _ nicely _ .

Wade's voice was huskier now, "This isn't exactly a 5 star backdrop, that okay?" 

Peter finally looked around him, having been distracted up until now. It was pretty run-down, evidently unclean, but there was a mattress on the floor to the side of the room. His dick near throbbed. 

He nodded, "Yes. Please-"

Wade groaned, burying his face in Peter's shoulder and biting down through the mask, making Peter jolt and moan. 

"Gotta stop begging me, Webs, or I might lose control." 

Peter shivered, wetting his lips. "I have a healing factor too." 

Wade's hand tightened, the other firmly pushing Peter's phone back into his chest. "You're playing a dangerous game, baby boy." 

Peter slapped his hand over his phone as Wade dropped to his knees, nosing over the bulge straining Peter's suit. Peter gasped, other hand fumbling to hold Wade's head as he nuzzled closer, hot breath making Peter shudder.

"Better start filming before you miss the show, baby boy," Wade's voice was husky as he pushed up the mask, mouth opening and tongue firmly dragging over Peter's erection. 

Peter couldn't help the punched out noises at the feeling, fingers gripping Wade's mask tighter as the merc near obsessively mouthed over Peter's still clothed cock. 

Peter struggled to find his voice as the hot, wet feeling seeped through the material to cling to him, Wade groaning loud and rattling at the taste of precum on his tongue.

"Wade! Shit- I… Can I-?  _ Fuck, _ " Peter cut of with a deep groan as Wade sucked  _ hard _ before collectng his brain back off the floor. "Don't wanna film Deadpool."

Wade pulled back a little, panting with his cheek still pressed firmly to the soaked-through spandex. He smiled, teeth sharp and white against his scarred skin. "Want me to film you instead? Selfcest… Kinky. I could wear you suit."

"What?" Peter squinted, struggling to keep up. "No! Why would I?"

Wade pouted, "Just me? Your loss, baby boy."

"I wanna film-" Peter paused, helpless to the full body flush, "I want it to be you… Without the mask."

Wade's face fell as he sat back on his heels, cool air already chilling the saturated material at Peter's crotch. Peter's hand fell to fiddle with his webshooter.

"I mean, I already know who you are, right?" Peter babbled, "You can say no! It's just, for me. I'd like it." He bit his lip, voice small, "Please."

Wade groaned, "Damn pretty begging hitting all my damn buttons- Fine. But don't blame me for the massive boner killer. Remember you asked for this." 

Wade quickly ripped off his mask, letting it hang from his hands as he frowned at the floor before taking a deep breath and slapping on a grin. 

Staring up at him were light blue eyes, almost grey.

Peter's breath caught in his throat. 

"I know, right? Where was my agent for the smoking adverts used to scare off little kids? Probably in that alternate timeline I left him in, lazy bastard." 

Peter's mouth dropped open.

"Fuck, baby boy, please don't." Wade sounded broken even as he smiled, "Don't ruin the good guy angelic image you got going by throwing up."

"Wade," Peter sounded punched out, hand trembling as it reached for Wade's flinching face. "You're beautiful."

Wade stared back, wide eyed. "Come again? Do you need glasses? Are you like double D, you blind?" 

Peter finally got his hand on Wade's cheek, tilting his face. His skin was fascinating in it's texture, but Peter already expected that from seeing Wade's mouth. But his eyes were so expressive. Every tiny passing thought and emotion were clearly mapped out for Peter to see. 

He felt his own anxiety ebb away as he watched the disbelief, fear, hope, and utter adoration all reflected back through Wade's eyes. 

Peter smiled, "Haven't needed glasses in years. And I'd  _ have  _ to be blind not to recognise something beautiful when I see it."

Confusion. Hurt.  _ Anger. _

"Fuck off. I don't want your pity," Wade spat, crawling backwards, away from Peter's gentle touch. "I at least expected the  _ truth  _ from you, Spidey."

His eyes shone electric blue through swimming tears, Peter dropping down to Wade's level, tossing his phone to the side.

"I am being truthful, Wade."

"Fuck.  _ Off. _ " Wade hissed, tears starting to spill over his reddened cheeks. 

Peter's heart squeezed, a lump working in his throat. "Wade, please-"

Wade shot out a hand, "Don't try and seduce me so I'll forget this!" 

Peter half smiled, choking a little. How was any of this seductive? 

He looked into Wade's vivid eyes. Betrayal. 

He made a decision. 

He tugged off his own mask.

Wade made a wounded sound, screwing his eyes shut and curling in on himself. "What're you doing?" 

"Wade?" Peter shuffled forward, gently tugging where Wade's arms curled over his head. "Look at me." 

"I can't! The super bro code-" 

"I'm giving you permission. I… I want you to." 

Wade finally uncurled his arms, bright eyes peeking through the gaps. 

Peter smiled soft, awkwardly waving. "Hey." 

Wade squinted, arms falling away as he frowned at Peter. 

There was a half moment of silence before Wade snapped his fingers, "That's right, that Parker kid! Young genius entrepreneur guy that makes Stark feel like his dick got smaller." 

Peter flushed, "Not really a kid anymore, but yeah. That's me."

Wade gaped, "But… I thought you were poor?" 

"What? Why?"

Wade ticked off his fingers, "Always hungry, always tired, always rushing off like you're late for your shift, always accepting food I buy you-"

"Well no one turns down free food-" Peter mumbled. 

"- Even though it's cheap trash." 

"Free food." Peter shrugged. 

"Huh," Wade's smile grew, "A rich guy owes me food. Nice."

Peter smiled back, "I promise to buy you whatever you want."

"Authentic Mexican?"

"Like on 4th Avenue?"

"Or like… In Mexico?" 

Peter laughed, enjoying seeing the emotions flit across Wade's face. Happiness. Pride. Affection. 

"You're cute," Peter smiled. 

Wade froze, eyes darting across the floor where he'd dropped his mask before shrinking into himself once more. 

Peter took Wade's hands, rubbing his thumbs into the palms. "I'm not lying. I really do like your face, Wade."

Wade's eyes darted between his. Disbelief. Apprehension. That little spark of hope.

"You have beautiful eyes." Peter pressed, shuffling a little closer, "So expressive. And the colour right now is so bright."

He watched the blush trickle across Wade's face, skipping over some silver scar tissue. "I've found your mouth distracting for awhile now. Not just the things you say, but I wonder how your lips will feel against mine. Your tongue is so smart, I wonder what else it can do."

Wade's eyes were clouding over, pupils dilated, mouth soft and open. 

"You have such strong cheekbones. And I've always been jealous of your jawline. You're just really pretty, Wade." Peter tilted his head, "You believe me now?"

"Well, thank God one of us is pretty." Wade stated weakly, "You're a mess, Parker."

Peter laughed, glad to have a bit more Wade back. He leaned forwards, "Can I kiss you?"

"Not if I kiss you first."

Peter doesn't even get a chance to move before he has a lap full of Deadpool, mouth firmly pressed to his. 

He moans, a little surprised, before gripping Wade's back to tug him closer. He tilts his head and opens his mouth to lick across Wade's lip, sampling the texture of his skin in a feather light touch that has Wade pressing back and moaning. 

The kiss is all taking. Feverish and needy. Wade's mouth hot and his tongue proving it wasn't just clever with words as it turned Peter into putty. 

Peter manages to pull away, gasping as that clever mouth trails down his throat. "Wade," his voice rasps as Wade growls at his throat. "Bed." 

Wade ignores him, continuing to suck bruises into Peter's skin with single-minded determination. 

Peter groans at the feeling, unable to stop himself from tilting his head to provide more access. Skin humming as Wade purred in approval. 

It wasn't far to the bed. 

Peter grabbed Wade's ass, standing to his feet as the merc squeaked in surprise. His shock just long enough for Peter to detach him, throwing him down on the mattress before following. 

Wade's chest was heaving, grin wide. "Forgot you could throw me round like one of your French girls." 

Peter smiled, "Don't tend to throw around French girls. Just you."

Wade clutched his chest as Peter leaned closer, "Quelle surprise. I'm honoured." 

Peter hummed, still smiling as he caught Wade’s lips in another kiss, opening his mouth to allow Wade to lick in. He groaned, pressing closer and pushing at Wade’s pants. They refused to pull away as the peeled off what clothes they could before Peter finally pulled back to pull the last of it over his head. 

As he re-emerged, he looked down at where Wade lay, chest heaving, eyes blown, and lips still wet. He was covered in scarring, which pulled tight over well-defined musculature. Peter bit his lip, trailing his hands over where he could reach. His broad shoulders, his pecs, abs, hips. Wade wriggled beneath his palms, breath stuttering as Peter barely brushed over his nipples.

“Like what you see, baby boy?” Wade sounded wrecked already, and Peter’s dick twitched at the sound.

He nodded, panting as he grazed a finger up Wade’s cock, watching how it flexed, a little pre pearling at the tip. Peter’s own hips twitched at the sight. 

Wade groaned, finally bringing his hands up to rub over Peter’s thighs. “Fuck, Webs. The way you look at me… Shit.”

“Peter,” He rasped, eyes still fixed on Wade’s cock as he thumbed over the slit. “Call me Peter.”

“Petey,” Wade moaned, hips jerking up into Peter’s hand, “Fuck. Didn’t know you’d be such a tease.”

Peter flushed, eyes finally darting up to Wade’s own reddened face, “Sorry.” He gripped Wade, squeezing tight before starting to jerk him dry. 

Wade shuddered, moaning loud, eyebrows (if you could call them that) gathering as his pleasure played out clear across his face. Peter couldn’t help his own responding noise.

“You’re so hot,” He nearly bit his tongue at Wade’s answering whine, “Fuck, Wade, please touch me.”

Wade nodded, hand moving to grip Peter. “Baby boy,” Wade gasped, thrusting into Peter’s palm, precum starting to slick the way, “Fuck, I want more. Wanna know how you taste, how you feel in my throat. Shit, fuck, fucking- Petey.” His mouth fell open as Peter’s hand flexed.

Peter grit his teeth, slitting his eyes as he tried to keep watching Wade’s face as it contorted in pleasure.

“Wade,” He whined, “Like when you talk. Sound nice- Ah!” He curled over Wade as he did something clever with his thumb.

Wade’s eyes squinted up at him, “You do?”

Peter nodded, shivering as Wade’s grip shifted to cradle his balls. 

Wade’s mouth quirked up into something resembling a grin, teeth still sharp and grip turning a touch too firm. “Like when I tell you what I want from you, Petey? Or do you like being told what to do? So you can be a  _ good boy _ ?”

Peter gulped down a breath, own grip faltering and sweaty as it felt like molten lava settled in his belly.

“Oh, you  _ do  _ like that,” Wade purred, tugging harsh on Peter’s dick. “Like the thought of being my good boy? Behaving nice for me?”

Peter whimpered, nodding quick, voice quiet, “Yes, sir.”

Wade squeezed his eyes shut. “Shit, baby boy. You’re so fucking perfect.” His eyes opened, blue eyes darkened and dangerous. “Alright, honey. Why don’t you suck my cock into that nice pretty mouth of yours?”

Peter’s eyelids fluttered, skin a little tingly even as Wade let go of his dick. He nodded a quick, “Yes sir”, before shuffling down to shove Wade’s leaking cock into his mouth. 

Wade grunted, legs twitching as his hand carded through Peter’s hair. “That’s it, such a good boy, Parker.”

Peter groaned, pressing his tongue into Wade’s dick as he rubbed the head against the roof of his mouth. Trying to memorise the feeling of the scars rubbing against him. 

Wade hissed, one hand coming down to rub at Peter’s cheek before a thumb hooks into his mouth, making drool ooze over Wade’s hand. 

“Fuck, that’s it. You feel so fucking good. So good for me.” 

Peter gazed up at Wade, eyes drooping into the feeling as Wade thrust in gently, thumb popping out his mouth to rub, wet, across his cheekbone. Wade looked pleased, adoring, and almost utterly gone as Peter hollowed his cheeks. 

“Shit,” Wade tenses slightly, shuddering at the feeling before his eyes meet Peter’s again. “So good, Petey. Think you can finger yourself for me? Show me how you’d do it at home when you’re just dreaming of swallowing my cock.”

Peter moaned, trying to nod around the cock in his mouth only to gag a little as the movement shoved it a touch too far. 

“Good boy. Good fuckin’ boy.” Wade twisted a little to produce a half used bottle of lube wedged under the mattress, holding it out to Peter. “Safety first. Use this.”

Peter accepted the bottle, pulling back with a small lick so he could uncap it and coat his fingers. He avoided Wade’s gaze as he recapped the lube, leaning down to suck down Wade as fast as possible before reaching back to rub against his hole. 

Wade’s rough voice interrupted him, “Look at me, pretty boy.”

Peter whined, nuzzling closer and gagging.

Wade’s fingers tugged meanly at his hair, “Ah-ah. Be a good boy now, Parker. Eyes up here.”

Peter shivered, finally lifting his gaze. 

Wade was frowning a little. His voice gentler as he stroked across Peter’s cheek. “If you don’t want to, baby boy, you don’t have to.”

Peter shook his head, Wade chuckling. “Petey, you’re gonna have to use your words.”

Peter pulled off Wade’s cock, gaze skittering away. “I want to,” Wow, his voice sounded  _ ruined _ . “I really, really want to, it’s just… Hard not to think too much.”

Wade’s head cocked to the side. “I can help with that. But you gotta promise to use your Spidey strength and throw me across the room if you need to.”

Peter glanced up at the sincerity in Wade’s face. He smiled, “I don’t think it’d come to that, but I can look after myself. Promise.”

Wade nodded. “Alright. Get that pretty mouth on me. We’re gonna try me fucking your face. Helped me before.”

Peter’s mouth fell open, entire chest flushing at the idea. He’d never… Tried it before. But it had always been interesting. He’d just never had a partner he could trust, or could use his strength on without outing himself. 

“Come on, Parker.”

Peter jolted from his thoughts, leaning down to lap at Wade’s member. 

As he opened up to accept Wade’s erection in, the merc held the sides of his head carefully. “Alright baby boy, you just focus on making yourself feel good, okay? We’ll stop as soon as you want.”

Peter hummed his acknowledgement, heart starting to speed up in anticipation. 

Wade started slow, small gentle pushes in before withdrawing. Testing out Pete’s limits. Constantly pouring praise the whole time on how good Peter was being, how amazing he felt, how he’d wanted to do this for so long. 

Peter settled into the haze of it, just being a warm, wet hole for Wade to fuck into, dick jerking at the filth pouring out of Wade’s mouth. 

“Okay,” Wade rasped, “I’m gonna go faster. I wanna see you start touching yourself, baby boy. Be a good boy for me.”

Peter moaned, hand going back to his still slick hole, gathering up the lube there to press in a shaky finger.

“That’s it, fuck. Do you do this often? Finger yourself? What do you think about? You ever thought of me? Fuck that would be so hot if you did. I’ve been dreaming of ruining your ass for so long, Spidey. Imagining giving it to you so good, no one else can ever match it. Eating you out until you’re begging for it. Begging for my cock in your sloppy cunt.”

Peter flushed, whining and quickly adding a second finger at the images Wade brought up. Wade’s cock starting to thrust faster, that little deeper, rougher. He matched the pace of his fingers to Wade’s thrusting, whimpering as he quickly adds a third to match the burn in his ass to the burn in his jaw. 

“Fuck, you like that Petey? Like the thought of the big, bad mercenary fucking you raw? Until you’re screaming? Did you go back to that video because you like the thought of us being caught?”

Peter jerked, gurgling around the length rubbing over his tongue and other hand grabbing his throbbing cock.

“Oh, fuck, you  _ do  _ like it. You  _ want  _ us to be caught. Want people to see how Deadpool fucks the fantastic Spider-man into submission.”

Peter whined, hand frantically trying to push deeper, to jerk himself faster, his legs trembling. 

“How do you think your fans would feel if they saw you now, Spidey? Ass up, fingering yourself open for the  _ chance  _ that a murder-for-hire will fuck that pretty little hole? Letting him fuck your mouth like this? Being used like the little slut you are?”

Peter’s eyes rolled back, moans loud and drool dripping down his chin. 

“Fuck- Spidey.” Wade gasped, hips jerking up and finally clicking past that final barrier to fill Peter’s throat as Peter peaked hard and sudden, seeing white. 

His body jerked, Wade’s hands holding his head firmly down on his cock, nose pressed against his belly. 

Finally he was lifted up and off, coughing and shivering in the aftershocks. He tasted a faint bitterness at the back of his tongue. 

Wade pressed into his space, kissing over his face while murmuring compliments.

“So good for me. So good. So fucking hot, jesus christ. Your ‘o’ face was a fuckin’ masterpiece, I swear I saw God.”

Peter chuckled weakly, pressing up to catch Wade’s lips in a soft kiss. “That was amazing,” He whispered. And wow, that ached. His voice broke a little. He grinned dopily at Wade, humming as he nuzzled into his neck before jerking back. “Wait. Did you finish?”

“Oh, uh,” Wade blushed a little, “Yeah. Just. Was pretty far down your throat so… Guess you didn’t have to swallow? Sorry.”

Peter gaped, blinking at Wade’s apology. “That’s… Pretty hot.”

Wade’s face lit up in a smile, “Yeah?”

Peter nodded. “Definitely.”

“And I didn’t… Talk too much?”

Peter frowned, wriggling into Wade’s arms. “No. I told you I like it.”

“But still-”

“No, I definitely liked it. It was really hot.”

He felt Wade press his smile into Peter’s shoulder. “Okay.” He giggled a little helplessly, “Can’t believe you want all this mess.”

“You’re a hot mess, though.”

Wade laughed outright, blowing a raspberry on Peter’s neck as he wriggled and laughed with him. “Fucking nerd.”


End file.
